


Good boy || Prompt #29

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [29]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Harry, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karola powiedziała: louis ma 16 lat i jest biedny (bardzo mieszka z mama i rodzeństwem) postanawia sobie poszukac sugar daddy i w taki sposob poznaje Stylesa. Jego mama nienawidzie tego ze jest gejem i musi to ukrywac. heh no i jakaś scena jak louis hmmm klęka?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boy || Prompt #29

**Author's Note:**

> Specjalnie dla Karoli przeżyłam dom!Harry 3 Teraz czekam aż ty dla mnie mojego prompta napiszesz jak wrócisz z tej zbankrutowanej Grecji haha XDDD 
> 
> Miłego czytania :D

W domu Louisa nigdy nie było kolorowo. Od kiedy zostawił ich jego ojczym, ciężko było im się utrzymać. Jego mama nie potrafiła pozbierać się po tym jak oszukana została przez dwóch mężczyzn. Zaczęła pić kiedy chłopak skończył trzynaście lat. W dniu jego urodzin była tak pijana, że nie docierało do niej, że widzą ją jej dzieci. Od tamtej nocy, Louis i jego siostry już nigdy nie spędzili rodzinnych świąt.

Chłopak starał się utrzymywać rodzeństwo na tyle ile pozwoliła mu kiepska pensja z prac dorywczych. Żaden pracodawca nie brał go na poważnie, więc nie zarabiał tyle samo, co dorosły na jego stanowisku.

Kiedy myślał, że gorzej być nie może, jego mama powitała go w drzwiach siarczystym ciosem w policzek. Tamtego dnia musiała wejść do jego pokoju i znaleźć jego telefon. Pech chciał, że przeczytała jego wiadomości z jego byłym chłopakiem. Nie należała do tolerancyjnych osób, Louis o mało nie wylądował na pogotowiu.

Od tamtej pory miał w niej coraz mniej wsparcia w czymkolwiek co robił. Opuszczał lekcje żeby móc pracować albo zajmować się siostrami. Nie wiedział ile jeszcze jest w stanie wytrzymać pod tak wielką presją w wieku szesnastu lat.

***

Pewnego dnia w szkole, siedział ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, Lauren i Jessie, które rozmawiały o jakimś blogu, który wspólnie czytają.

-Ta laska wygrała życie, on kupił jej mieszkanie w Nowym Yorku i płaci jej za uniwersytet.

-Widziałaś to zdjęcie w Valentino?

-O czym mówicie? –Zapytał Louis, włączając się do rozmowy.

-O dziewczynie, która prowadzi bloga o swoim sponsorze.

Louis zawsze mówił sobie, że nie jest tak zdesperowany by sprzedawać swoje ciało, ale czasami nie widział innej opcji. Nie komentował dalej tego o czym rozmawiały Jessie i Lauren, ale kiedy poszły do toalety, szybko wziął telefon Jess i zapisał sobie nazwę bloga, o którym mówiły.

Urwał się z lekcji wcześniej by móc do nocy roznosić ulotki, do domu wrócił zmęczony jak zwykle. Cieszył się, że jego najstarsza siostra była na tyle odpowiedzialna by zabrać młodsze dziewczynki do domu.

Jedyne o czym marzył to sen, ale musiał sprawdzić tego bloga. Skończyło się na tym, że całą noc przesiedział, czytając jak znaleźć sponsora. Powtarzał sobie w myślach, że to złe, ale patrząc na puste butelki w koszu i kupkę rachunków na stole, doszedł do wniosku, że to jak żyją jego siostry jest gorsze.

Zakładając profil na stronie, którą poleciła anonimowa blogerka, nie sądził, że ktokolwiek odpisze i zainteresuje się jego profilem.

***

Zatracając się w rutynie, szkole, domu i pracy, Louis zapomniał o swoim profilu na stronie sponsoringu. Przypomniał sobie o niej dopiero trzy dni później.

Niczego nie oczekiwał, a już na pewno nie wiadomości oferującej spotkanie. Niejaki _@HarryStyles_ zapytał go o spotkanie w ten piątek. Mężczyzna miał trzydzieści sześć lat i, z tego co mówił jego profil, był bankierem. Nie miał zdjęcia, napisał, że ważne żeby to on poznał Louisa. Chłopak był przerażony, bo wiedział co go czeka i nie wiedział czy jest na to gotowy. Potrzebował pieniędzy.

***

Piątek przyszedł szybciej niż można by się spodziewać. Louis założył na siebie swoją najlepszą koszulę, którą dostał od przyjaciółek na urodziny. Upewnił się, że dokładnie się umył i dobrze wygląda.

Mieli spotkać się w lokalnej galerii. Louis obawiał się, że ktoś go tam pozna, zobaczy go z kimś starszym.

Wysiadł z autobusu i na chwiejnych nogach wszedł do centrum handlowego. Czekając na nieznajomego mężczyznę, przez myśl przechodziło mu milion myśli. Co jeśli ktoś go wystawi? Co jeśli to będzie okropny oblech? Co jeśli go pobije? Co jeśli wcale mu nie zapłaci? Jego panikowanie przerwał, ktoś kto poklepał go w ramię.

-Louis? –Zapytał głęboki głos. Chłopak odwrócił się i zobaczył wysokiego, dobrze ubranego, mężczyznę.

-T-tak.

-Jestem Harry.

-Och.

-To twój pierwszy raz, huh?

-Nie, nie, to znaczy, tak, mam na myśli, nigdy nie umawiałem się z nieznajomym w ten sposób. –Przyznał, powoli się uspokajając. Całe szczęście mężczyzna nie był obrzydliwy, w zasadzie to wyglądał całkiem nieźle.

-Chcesz iść najpierw na drinka?

-Nie piję.

-Och. –Mężczyzna uniósł brew w zdziwieniu. –W takim razie chodź. –Powiedział, wyciągając dłoń w stronę chłopaka. Louis chwycił ją niepewnie i pozwolił się poprowadzić. Nic nie mówił kiedy trafili na podziemny parking. Harry wyjął z kieszeni kluczyki i otworzył czarny, luksusowy samochód. Louis bał się, że wsadzi go do auta, a potem wywiezie gdzieś daleko i zrobi mu krzywdę. Nachylił się i wyjął z niego portfel po czym znów go zamknął, Louis odetchnął z ulgą.

-Resztę dam ci później. –Wręczył Louisowi plik banknotów. Chłopak zaniemówił z zaskoczenia. Nie sądził, że dostanie cokolwiek na wstępie.

Potem Harry zaprowadził go z powrotem do galerii. Szli przez nią, nie wymieniając ze sobą ani jednego słowa. Dotarli do toalet i Harry zamknął za nimi drzwi w kabinie.

-Nie miałem czasu nic zarezerwować w hotelu, następnym razem się postaram. –Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, rozpinając pasek spodni, spojrzał wymownie na swoje krocze, potem na chłopaka. Louisowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Kiedy ukląkł przed mężczyzną, zakręciło mu się w głowie. Powstrzymywał łzy, by nie myśleć nad tym co robi.

Harry nie był całkowicie twardy, więc chłopak musiał kilka razy poruszać dłonią na jego długości. Jego drobna dłoń zakrywała tylko połowę członka. Penis mężczyzny był duży, przez co Louis stresował się jeszcze bardziej. Nie chciał żeby Harry przerwał, bo chłopak nie będzie wystarczająco dobry. Ze łzami w oczach wziął go do buzi. Harry odchylił głowę do tyłu i sapnął z zadowolenia. Przez pierwsze chwile tylko ssał, nie ruszając głową, próbował się uspokoić. Po minucie zaczął poruszać głową w przód, to czego nie mógł zmieścić w ustach, dotykał dłonią. Mężczyzna postanowił przejąć inicjatywę i chwycił Louisa za włosy, powoli wypychając biodra w przód.

Gdy główka jego penisa dotykała tyłu gardła chłopaka, ten nie kontrolował strużek płynących w dół jego policzków. Harry starł je kciukiem, nie przerywając swoich ruchów, dopóki nie doszedł. Louis poczuł słony smak na swoim języku i przełknął wszystko, nie do końca wiedząc co ma zrobić.

-Całkiem nieźle. –Uśmiechnął się Harry. Zapiął spodnie i wyjął z portfela więcej gotówki.  –Odezwę się jeszcze. –Rzucił na odchodne, zamykając za sobą drzwi łazienki.

Louis wytarł usta dłonią i przeliczył pieniądze. Zachłysnął się powietrzem kiedy zobaczył, że suma jaką trzyma w dłoniach, pozwala mu na niepracowanie przez najbliższe dwa miesiące.


End file.
